1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to a ceiling fan motor having a light-emitting module and, more particularly, to a ceiling fan motor that is provided with a light-emitting module and has a reduced axial height.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ceiling fan 9 having a ceiling fan motor 91, a mounting plate 92, a lampshade 93 and a light-emitting module 94. The ceiling fan motor 91 is fixed to the ceiling and used to drive a blade unit 911 to rotate. The mounting plate 92 is externally coupled with the ceiling fan motor 91. The lampshade 93 is mounted to the mounting plate 92. A receiving space is jointly formed by the mounting plate 92 and the lampshade 93. The light-emitting module 94 is also mounted to the mounting plate 92 and received in the receiving space. In this arrangement, the light of the light-emitting module 94 can be emitted via the lampshade 93. Thus, the ceiling fan 9 possesses both the air-guiding function and illumination function. Such a conventional ceiling fan 9 can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. M495485.
The light-emitting module 94 is mounted to the mounting plate 92 outside the fan motor 91. Therefore, both the mounting plate 92 and the light-emitting module 94 are externally combined with the ceiling fan motor 91, increasing the volume of the ceiling fan 9. As such, when the ceiling fan 9 is installed in a room, the ceiling fan 9 will occupy a larger space. Disadvantageously, space planning is disturbed.
From the above, it is known that the arrangement of the lampshade 93 and the light-emitting module 94 increases the axial height of the ceiling fan 9. Since the ceiling fan 9 is generally mounted to the ceiling of a building, it will not be suitable to install the ceiling fan 9 in a room with a low ceiling. In light of this, it is necessary to provide a novel ceiling fan to improve the utility thereof.